Spellcasting Soldier
by FelixTheHelix
Summary: After Felix gets sucked into a portal, He finds himself in a entirely new world! A threat is about to awaken as well. Can he save the denizens of this world? or is he doomed to die?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So, this is my first fanfic. Im not even joking also, its a humanised fanfic, so if you have any problems with it, I'm ignoring them. also, if you haven't noticed, they wear clothes. No shit. If you have any comments or any errors I have, please message me. also, If you would like me to add your OC in this fanfic, message me as well! Other then that, I have nothing else to report. Stay Frosty! - Felix Verdun**

 **My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is not in anyway, owned by Felix other than My OC Felix Verdun, every other character belongs to their respective owners.**

 _Bomb has been planted._

"Oh for fucks sake, come on!" I yelled through my headset.

This is me; Felix Verdun, a 5.6 foot tall dark-brown haired guy of German, Japanese and American ancestry with a thirst of knowledge in his teenage years with blue eyes, raging over CSGO.

 _Counter-Terrorists win._  
Finally relaxed, I lean back in my chair, my spine making cracking noises as I did so.  
"I should seriously go outside and do something. If I don't, I'm going to go insane."  
Yawning, I grabbed my brother's U.S. Marines Duty Cap and put it on, and then opened the door to my room and looked in the hallways. Clear.  
I sneaked down the hallway and passed my younger sister's room. "grenade! call that now!"  
I gulped and sneaked past her room. alright, Im at the bloody stairs. I ran down the stairs and made a beeline for the front door and burst out. The moment I entered the outside world, the Sun beat the heat down my back. Deciding to walk down to the park, which was approximately four blocks away, I began to make my way downtown. What I didn't know, however, was that it was going to be the last time I would see this street in a long time.

"Alright, I have all of my gear, my phone, my wallet, and… what the fuck is that." I quickly spat out, as I saw a purple portal like vortex swirling in front of me.  
"Nope nope nope. just get the fuck away from it. you'll be fine." I began to creep away from the Vortex, until I saw a Halo 5 case.  
"IM COMING FOR YOU!" I shouted, as I ran and dove into the portal…

Only to crash into a dark room.  
"Okay, what the fuck? where is my copy of Halo 5?" I demanded, as I looked around. after my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I could see it was a room. A interrogation room.  
"Huh. So either I got drunk and did something stupid or I'm dreaming." I declared.  
At that moment, part of the wall slid open and revealed three humanoid figures clad in armour. And also carrying swords and spears.  
"Gah, What the bloody hell just happened?" I asked, and the creature with a blue tint and a red plume on his helmet, which i assumed was the leader of the trio kicked me and i fell down.  
"What the fuck was that for?" I said, groaning.  
"Shut up, ape. we know what your species does. now you better tell us where you came from, or else we will be forced to take it from you." Red Plume said with a hateful glare.  
"hey wait, where is my cap?" I muttered out, as I went to take a seat.  
"You mean this useless piece of fabric? I think I'll just get rid of it." Red Plume said with a malicious grin, as the only memory of my brother was taken away.  
"Hey asshole! give that back!" I demanded, as he gave it to one of his members.  
"Why should I listen to you? Your probably just a sad little sap who's brother and father simply got drunk everyday." He smirked, and turned around.  
It was at that moment that I felt something inside me snap. No one gets away with dishonouring my brother and my father. They died as heroes, protecting the homeland. I roared in anger and thought of gutting this asshat with a springfield bayonet rifle and then shooting him in the head. At that moment, a springfield just happened to materialise in front of me, and I shot one of the guards and gutted the other. Red Plume began to cower in fear as i loomed over him with a hateful look. I got ready to end his pitiful life when at that moment, The door slammed open, I heard yelling and felt myself get struck on the head and fall unconscious.

"Ughhh… where am I?" I said out loud as i looked around me. I seemed to be in a iron cage and I could clearly see Red Plume looking at me with a shit eating grin that made me want to stab him.  
"You surprised me there, but this time, I'm going to make sure you die." He said gleefully. I saw a grand castle in front of me and guessed that this was where I was going to die. Outside, I could see more of the humanoid creatures everywhere; shopping, socialising, and pointing at me and occasionally shouting insults. I gingerly took out my phone and looked at a picture of my family, the photo we took before my brother went to the war. a stray tear rolled down my cheek as I remembered the last words he said to me;  
"Stay strong, and smile no matter what happens, because I will always stand by you." I choked out a sob as I felt the cart come to a stop. I felt myself be roughly shoved out of the cart and forced to walk into the throne room. Shown to me were assumingly the rulers of whatever this race was; one with a pale tinge to her skin and a pink-turquoise hair, while the other had a dark blue tinge to her skin and slightly light blue hair. They were both wearing what I assumed were royal clothes.  
"This savage came and tried to kill a entire village of ponies, Your majesty." Red Plume declared, as he kicked me into the front of their thrones.  
the white one frowned and looked at my appearance; a bloody face and a severely bruised back showed my torture.  
"Do you know who I am, little one?" she asks with a motherly tone.  
"There is no point, Your majesty, this ape does not know how to tal-" Red Plume cut in.  
"This 'Ape' can talk, you miserable excuse of a sentient creature." I spat, which earned me another kick to the head.  
"I WILL NOT TOLERATE VIOLENCE IN MY PRESENCE!" Shouted the white one, which quiet me down while stunning Red Plume.  
"I want to hear what the creature has to say about himself. he does not seem like a violent being." She declared, and turned her gaze on me.  
"Now young one, My name is Princess Celestia, the Co-Ruler of Equestria, which is where you currently reside. I ask of you to tell me your name, your species, and perhaps how you came here." she says with a friendly gaze.  
I relaxed and then answered "My name is Felix Verdun, 17 years of age and also of the Homo Sapiens or Human Species."  
After referring to my species, her gaze narrowed. "And why are you here?" she asks with a slightly more suspicious tone in her voice.  
"I was sucked into a swirling purple vortex, Which led me to being here. I woke up, only to be beaten by guards under the command of this 'pony' *points at Red Plume* and had my most prized possession taken from me." I ended, with a piercing glare that I had learned from my father.  
"Is this true, Captain?" She said, narrowing a piercing gaze at Red Plume. "and don't try to lie either; I cant tell if you are." She added.  
"We may or may not have beat him, however, he killed two of our guards with a weapon!" He exclaimed. The gaze was now turned on me.  
"Is this true, Felix Verdun?" She asks, and I could see a fire in her eyes.  
"Yes, I did gut the crap out of two guards after they were ordered to execute me." I answered, standing in rapt attention. My brother, having served in the Armed Forces, had drilled it into me to stand at attention in a person of high rank or royalty, no matter who they were or what they did. Her gaze on me softens, but then returns to their piercing state as she turns to Red Plume.  
"Lighting Rain, I am firing you from the Equestrian Guard for dishonesty to the Crown and the unfair treatment to a creature of another species." Celestia declared.  
"But your Majesty-" Lightning Rain tried to argue, but received a glare from both of the rulers this time.  
"You are to leave, immediately, Lightning Rain." Growled the other ruler, whom I have not yet been introduced to.  
"Felix Verdun. It is a pleasure to meet thy." the co-ruler greeted.  
"The pleasure is mine, Princess…?"  
"Luna." She replied.  
"Thank you, Princess Luna. Now if I may ask, do any of you know why exactly I was brought here?" I questioned, and they both gave each other glances which told me there was something I didn't know about.  
"We may have the answer to your question, Felix. But before we reach that question, Is it fine for me to ask you some questions first? Your actions have intrigued me." Princess Celestia asks.  
"Sure. fire away."  
"According to the reports given by guards, you are able to use magic. is this correct?"  
"Ummm… I think so. If I was able to do this before, then I've been missing out." I confirm.  
"It also states that you created a weapon that was able to kill somepony. Can you create it again?" She asks.  
"Umm.. You mean the Springfield?" I ask as I conjure it again, and it falls into my arms. huh. I wonder…  
"What is this weapon?" Princess Luna asks, as I inspect the Springfield.  
"its a fairly old weapon, dating from about 70 years ago on the planet I came from. At least, I believe this isn't my planet. It was used by the United States in World War II." I explained.  
"Your world was at war with another world?" Princess Celestia asks unbelievingly.  
"Well, not exactly. during World War II, many countries, united together under alliances wanted to own resources other countries have. These countries decided to attack and take over other countries for their resources, and also ended up starting a war. Because of the alliances, Everyone was drawn in except for the United States. We maintained a neutral area in the conflict until the Japanese Empire, which was another country decided to bomb one of our Harbors, known as Pearl Harbor. It took many lives and shook the country. Because of this, we were drawn to war."  
I finished, and realised that Princess Luna was kinda half asleep from my lecture while Princess Celestia was still listening, surprisingly.  
"It seems that humans are more advanced in terms of weapons than ours." Celestia mutters.  
"Well, with every new piece of technology, there were nonviolent benefits that came with it too!" I protested.  
"Name one." Princess Celestia states while deadpanning.  
"The telegraph. it was invented to communicate for soldiers who were far away as a way of long distance communication." I explained.  
"However, it also led to the creation of the phone, and also global media. Everyone could talk to each other, even if they were miles apart from each other." I droned on. At global media, Princess Celestia became interested.  
"Is it okay if you share some of your technology with us?" She asks, almost pleading.  
"I know a lot about technology and how it works." I stop, and then look at her pleadingly.  
"Please don't use this technology to hurt someone. Knowing that mass deaths were created because of me makes me feel guilty." I begged.  
"Do not fret, little colt. You can trust that we will not harm anyone, unless it is the only option." She says in a soothing tone, allowing me to relax.  
"I believe that it is time to show you to your quarters, where you will be staying." She declares.  
"And also, please just call me Celestia during informal times." She asks.  
"Yes Pri- I mean Celestia." I say.  
"Good. Do you need anything else?" She asks.  
"actually, yes. Do i require a weapon license?" I ask curiously.  
"Don't worry, that will be taken care of in time. Although I am curious; Why would you need a weapon license?" She asks.  
"well, if I decide to make something out of myself and follow my father and my brother's footsteps-"  
"Hoofsteps." Luna corrects after waking up from her thirty minute nap.  
"hoofsteps, I'll join the army. If there isn't a army, ill make one." I said, after thinking a bit.  
"Felix, I believe that this is entirely unnecessary. We do not require a army, as we are a peaceful nation." Celestia demands.  
"Which is exactly why you need a strong army. If you don't, pe- sorry, I mean ponies will take advantage of it." I explained.  
"and how would you know?" Luna curiously asks.  
"Because I've seen it happen too often in my world. A new prospering nation is recognised, and stronger countries wrestle for control and patronage over it."  
"He has truth in his words, sister." Luna confirms, and then clears her throat.  
"Although Felix has not made a good impression of himself, I believe that he can become better and someday defend in the name of the Crown." Luna added.  
"Umm I have something to ask…" I interrupted.  
"Yes Felix?" Celestia asks.  
"What am I supposed to do? all of these…" assuming from what Lightning Rain said earlier, they were ponies.  
"Ponies might be confused and scared of me because I'm different."I questioned.  
"Do not worry, I am very sure that you will be fine. In fact, I think i shall announce it to the public." Celestia declares.  
"okay then. another thing is, Im an omnivore…" Both Luna and Celestia look at me in shock.  
"If its fish, is it okay?" I desperately ask as the Japanese side of me comes out.  
"I believe that can be arranged." Celestia then says with a smile.  
"Okay, then. Im kinda exhausted so I think I'll take a nap. Can you show me my sleeping quarters?" I ask.  
"one of our guards can show you. please meet us in the dining hall in the morning. I would like for us to continue our conversation." Celestia added. I shrugged.  
"Sure thing. I'll try to wake up tomorrow." I said as I turned around. I walked out of the throne room and was immediately stopped by a guard.  
"I will show you to your quarters. Please try not to get lost, considering I most likely won't bother to look for you." The guard responds curtly.  
"Just lead the way." After what seemed like 5 minutes of going down spiral staircases and walking down halls, I finally reached my destination.  
"If you need anything, just ask one of the guards in the hallway. I am sure they can help you." The guard finished and turned.  
"Would you mind if i learned your name?" I ask.  
"Yes I would." the guard says, and with a twist of her foot, she was gone.  
"huh, so much for a warm welcome." I muttered, as I eventually passed out on my bed.

 **And this is the first chapter, folks. hope you enjoyed it! also, Felix is of American nationality. Felix will be meeting the Mane Six most likely in the next chapter, so stay in touch! Brohoof.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: And We are back! here is the second chapter for you bronies out there. start reading, and have fun!**

 **Also, thanks to .liu for his OC, which you will all see very soon...**

 **My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is not in anyway, owned by Felix other than My OC Felix Verdun, every other character belongs to their respective owners.**

Felix Verdun POV

I woke up to the sound of someone knocking on the door. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and walked over to the door. I opened it to reveal a mare in a maid's uniform.  
"Her Majesty awaits you at the dining table!" She chirped.

"Just let me change first." I yawned, as I shut the door.

"hmmm… maybe a mix of a SWAT officer and a military uniform?" I thought, and conjured it with my magic. I had a Urban Camo SWAT helmet with the riot glass faceplate, (If you don't know what I'm talking about, think of CSGO.) along with a decal of two energy swords crossed. and the rest were standard U.S. Military gear with the United States flag on the arms.

"I like it. but I think maybe I should add this." I proceeded to conjure a Bayonet Fade, which looked like an exact replica of the one from Counter Strike.

"And finally. I've been waiting for this…." I conjured a modified SG-553 rifle along with a crap ton of magazines. The magazines all clattered on the floor.

"Oh shit. I forgot." I muttered and conjured a Condor 3 Day Assault pack, and then stacked the SG magazines into the pack.

"Are you okay in there?" The maid called out. Guess the noise of the magazines was pretty loud.

"Yeah, just wait a sec." I called out, and checked myself to make sure I didn't forget anything. I then pushed the door open, and the maid recoiled in fear.  
"Oh. sorry about that." I pushed my visor up, so that my face was visible. The maid relaxed a bit, but was still pretty tense.  
"Is it okay If I know your name?" I ask kindly.  
"Feather Duster." She replies.  
" Kay then. Can you show me where the dining hall is?" …forgetting what happened a few seconds ago in a instant? Nailed it.  
"Just follow me. its right this way!" Feather Duster chirps with a cheerful tone in her voice.  
" Sure Kamerad." I replied, while slinging my SG on my right shoulder with it's strap. We continued walking down several halls, and passed several guards. We eventually reached our destination, in which when I turned to talk to Feather Duster, she had already disappeared.  
"Ich schwöre, diese Ponys sind wie Meuchelmörder." I muttered in German, as I continued into the dining hall.  
"Auntie, what is a filthy commoner doing here?" I heard a unbelievably annoying and snobbish voice call out. As I put my head up to see who had just insulted me, some prick in a suit and with tan coloured hair got into my face.  
"Go back to your farmlands, commoner. Only royalty are allowed to eat here." this guy droned on. At this point, my hand reached to unclip the bayonet from my G3 and stab him. Celestia could obviously tell what I was about to do with the murderous intention my face displayed.  
"Blueblood, please refrain from insulting my guests. He is capable of killing everyone is this room." Celestia cut in.  
"I can do anything to this commoner. He is nothing compared to me." this prick, who I assumed is Prince Blueblood judging by acting like a pure ass spat on me. That is it. A click could be heard as my bayonet was unclipped from my modified SG, and I twisted it and pointed it at his throat.  
"Im capable of killing, son. And another thing? Your ugly." I said with a smirk, as I remembered one of my favourite games.  
"You dare try to attack a prince? Guards! Arrest him!" Blueblood demanded, and I was surrounded by spears and armour. I calmly walked over to a open seat, with the guards following along. And then I simply clipped my bayonet to my SG and sat down. I couldn't have gave more fucks. Blueblood just sat on the floor, with a unbelievable look on his eyes. I simply ignored the spears and continued to eat. After about one minute of silence, the guards simply shrugged and went back to their business. Meanwhile, Blueblood stood there with his mouth agape, unbelieving of what he had just seen.  
"You trying to catch flies, son?" I ask teasingly. Blueblood looks at me with a huff and simply walks back to his seat.  
"So, I noticed that Luna isn't here today." I commented, and Celestia began to answer.  
"Yesterday just happened to be a special occasion. Luna rules the court during the night, while I rule the court during the day."  
"huh. I thought so. Anyways, I thought maybe I could explore a bit. Go outside the city. any ideas?" I asked.  
"I do have an idea, actually. Perhaps you can go explore Ponyville. My protégé happens to live there." She suggested.  
"Kay then. where is the ride?" I ask.  
"Its at the train station. Im fairly sure you will be able to find it."  
"Best get going then. Tell them Im coming so that there are no misunderstandings."  
"I will send them a letter." By then, I had already left. Walking down the streets of Canterlot reminded me of Skyrim. I eventually reached the train station and saw that the entire train was fucking pink.  
"Bumsen…" I muttered as I stepped into the train. After something like two hours, I heard a Conductor shout Ponyville and got off the train. Upon exiting the station, I saw a fairly peaceful town. I began to walk into the street when I realised I had no fucking idea where Celestia's Protégé lived.  
"Scheiße…" I muttered and decided to ask around. I spotted a orange tinged mare with a stetson on her head.  
"Ma'am?" I ask. When she turns around to look at me, my heart stops. She had beautiful emerald green eyes. oh for fucks sake Felix, you came here to fight! not to find romance!  
"Can ah help you? she asks in a southern accent.  
"I was wondering if you perhaps know of Celestia's Protégé?"  
"Oh, ya mean Twilight? She lives in the big tree over there." She points, and sure enough, there is a bloody tree with windows and a door.  
"Thanks mate." I give her a wink, and she blushes. I deadpanned and decided to leave at that point.  
"Wait!" I stopped and turned around.  
"Ah never got ya name. What is it?" She asks.  
"My name is Felix. Felix Verdun."  
"Well, mah name is Applejack. nice to meet ya."  
"I better get going. Perhaps i will see you around."  
"Maybe. It was nice knowing ya." She turns around and leaves.

I shrugged and ran up to the treehouse. I was about to knock on the door when I saw something Blue flash in the distance. I shrugged and decided to take a hike towards the unnatural light. I could see a blue swirling vortex in front of me. I peered into it and that was when a man clad in a Delta force operator uniform dives through the portal, and hits me in the gut.

"Sohn von a Weibchen!" I shouted as the intense pain of his helmet hitting my stomach registered. I rolled around, holding my gut in pain as the Delta Operator shook his head to clear his senses. His helmet had fallen off, revealing a cap sitting backwards on top of his head. Peeking underneath was brown hair and piercing brown eyes. I could see that he was around 20 or 30 years old and he had a lot of facial hair. His main weapon, a HK 416, had been tossed to the ground, although he still had a holstered HK45CT. He quickly whipped his sidearm right at my face, but relaxed when he saw the United States flag on my arms.

"Relax, Im a friendly." I told him, and he looked around to see his surroundings.

"Where the hell am I?" he asked, "And is that...a house in a tree?"

"Yep," I replied, " You are currently in the land of Equestria, which is inhabited by humanoid ponies. Specifically the town of Ponyville, however. Also, in the middle of buttfuck nowhere." I proceeded to conjure a canteen and drank out of it. The operator simply blinked at the canteen.

"By the way, what's your name? My name is Felix. Felix Verdun."

"My given name is Roger. First Lieutenant Roger Hudson."

"Kay then. Considering that we are the only humans in this entire world, I suggest you follow what I say for now." The pair of men made their way to the treehouse, and knocked on the door.

"Im coming!" they heard from the other side of the door. Felix snickered until Roger smacked him on the helmet, effectively shutting him up.

"Hello what do you need…" was all we heard until the door slammed shut, right into both of our faces.

"BUMSEN!" I shouted, as the door fucking opened again, revealing a mare with a purple tinge in her skin, and also a mixture of purple, dark purple, and pink hair.

"Im so sorry for that. Spike tends to overreact to a lot of things." Twilight explained.

"No shit, sherlock." I commented, as Roger began to speak. "Felix here came to visit you."

"Umm… Why?" questioned Twilight.

"Because Celestia suggested it." I muttered, while holding my head.

"Here, let me help you. I can stop your headache." Offers Twilight.

"Nah, its fine. I'll live."

"If its okay, do you mind If you two tell me more about yourselves? I think its better if we were more comfortable."

"Sure mate."I chirped, While Roger simply took a seat.

"First of all, I noticed that none of you have a tinge of colour in your skin. Why is this?" Twilight asked, while grabbing a pen and notepad in a writing position.

"Well, first of all, we aren't ponies, Twilight." Roger spoke slowly. Twilight blinked.

"okay, then what exactly are you?" She asked slowly. I snapped my fingers and conjured a muffin. Twilight watched, mouth agape as I conjured a cup of hot chocolate as well. Roger didn't seem surprised, as he had seen me conjure a canteen earlier.

"We are humans! and as for how we got here, I have no fucking clue." I mumbled out of my muffin.

Twilight just stared at us, almost as if she thought we were playing a prank. "Your joking, right?" Twilight asked. Was that fear in her voice that I could hear? eh, maybe because of the guns.

"Don't worry Twilight, the guns have their safeties on."

"You do know what your race is, right? They are the most violent and dangerous species in the universe!" Twilight exclaimed. I just stared at Roger, and he stared back. There was a long silence in the room, until Roger cleared his throat.

"Twilight, I can assure you that we are not a threat. If we were, I doubt Equestria would still exist." Roger explained.

"Besides, I didn't conjure a nuke yet!" I spoke with a muffled voice, as my mouth was buried deeper into my muffin.

…."okay then. can you perhaps tell us about your species habits and diets?"

"Sure Twilight, as you can see at my mouth, we are omnivores"…. I began to look around the building. Apparently it was a Library, so of course there was something about its denizens, right? I saw a book that caught my eye.

"Mythical Creatures of the Universe." I muttered, and proceeded to grab it. I flipped around until I found the page I was looking for.

"Humans, also known as Homo Sapiens. A intelligent, deceitful and very dangerous race, they have been known to wage many wars across it's entire history. Although details about their current status are unknown, it has been told by survivors that the humans are not to be taken lightly of. If seen, proceed with caution." huh. At least they got most parts right.

I walked back to the pair who were still engaged in their conversation. I aimed at Roger and tossed the book. Instead of bonking him on the head like I expected, he caught it with one hand and opened it directly to the page I had been looking at. he showed the book to Twilight to explain probably about more of it.

"You guys can continue your chit-chat, Im going to take a walk."

"That won't be necessary, Felix. We just finished our talk."

"kay then. Roger, you wanna go and explore this town?" I asked.

"Actually, I was hoping If you could meet my friends. They are coming very soon, and I would like for you to meet them!" Twilight beamed at me.

"bumsen Sie mich…" I muttered, and I took a seat next to Roger. I began to play around with my knife, and while Roger simply sat there, completely rigid. after five minutes of waiting, a knock could be heard at the door.

"That must be them!" Twilight exclaimed, and opened the door. In the doorway, I could see at least four different mares at the doorway. One of them had pink hair and a tinge of yellow in her skin, and also surprisingly had feathered wings. The one who was acting kinda like a noble had purple hair, and a albeit pale tinge to her skin. The third one had pink hair as well, but her skin was tinged pink. huh. double pink. Her name definitely involves pink then. The last one to come through the door made me freeze. It was the same mare that I saw earlier and asked for directions at the Town Square. We both froze at the sight of each other, and I decided to break the ice and simply replied,

"Nice to make your acquaintance, Miss Applejack." I greeted, and shook her hand. Roger smirked at me which I replied with a scowl. I sat back down again and Roger elbowed me in the shoulder.

"Already infatuated? You changed your look on me dude."

"Oh for fucks sake, can you just stay quiet?"

"Fine."

"So, I assume that you have already met Applejack?" Twilight asks me.

"Yeah, I asked her for directions to your treehouse." I replied.

"Hi! My name is Pinkie Pie! Wait! Both of you are new!" She gasps, and fucking tears a hole through the air, and jumps in. Me and Roger just stared at where she was a moment ago.

"What. The. Fuck. Just. Happened." Roger spoke slowly.

"Don't question it. She's just being Pinkie Pie." Twilight explained. The one with the purple hair walked up to us in a classy manner.

"My name is Rarity, and I own the Carousel Boutique." She explained. huh. So she makes clothes. Most likely a Fashion Designer.

"Although I must say, who made your clothes? they look horrible!" She exclaimed, and I groaned.

"Its camouflage. Its supposed to keep me alive and hidden from enemies, not to be a fashion statement." I said with a irritated tone.

"Why do you need to wear it to keep you alive?" Twilight questioned.

"Im the head of command of the Equestrian Royal Army. No duh."

"Which means?…" Twilight continued.

"He is a soldier, and I am as well. as you can see with the weapons we are carrying, our job is to bear arms." Roger explained, and Rarity slowly backed away from me and Roger.

"BUT that doesn't mean we are going to suddenly kill everyone in this room." Roger explained. Everyone was quiet and I could feel the tension in the air. Deciding to break the ice, I warped in five cups of hot chocolate and offered them to everyone, which they accepted.

"By the way, can you tell me your name?" I asked the timid yellow mare hiding in her seat. I heard something slightly, but I couldn't register.

"Uhh, maybe a little louder hon?" I asked, and Twilight cut in.

"her name is Fluttershy." She spoke for her, and I snorted at it. Her name represented her personality. Maybe its the same with everyone here.

"Okay then. If you don't know already, my name is Felix, and my buddy over there is Roger. We are both non-ponies and are humans." I stated, loud and clear.

"I think maybe you should explore the town. Maybe you two could find something interesting." Twilight offered.

"Sure thing mate." I said as me and Roger walked out of the doorway.

"LOOK OUT!" we heard someone shout, and I dove out of the way just as a mare with a blue tinge to her skin and a hair colour of the rainbow crash into Roger, tumbling both of them back into the treehouse.

Skipper POV

It was surprising when Felix dove out of the way, just for me to catch the full force of a mare right into the gut. As I shook my head, I took notice of how she seemed to have feathered wings like Fluttershy. When she opened her eyes, however, I noticed that her eyes were a startling reddish pink, while the most common I have seen were green, purple or somewhere in the range of blue and green. And also the fact that they were glaring at me.

"So, you mind getting off me?" I groaned out, as I began to rise.

I could see Felix snickering in the doorway, while everyone else just stared on.

"Rainbow Dash, where were you? you never came!" Twilight exclaimed. huh. so this mare that just slammed into me is a friend of Twilight and also has the name of Rainbow Dash. I stood up and offered her a hand, which she took.

"Hey Roger, I bet you enjoyed every moment of it." I heard Felix shout out with a shit eating grin. before I could retaliate, however, Rainbow Dash punched him in the gut, in which Felix doubled over.

"heheh… I guess I deserved that…" Felix managed to get out before falling down, holding his gut in pain. I could tell it hurt Rainbow Dash as well, considering that she was holding her hand.

"My name is Roger. Its a pleasure to meet you." I stuck out my hand, which she shook. after a long time of introductions, Me and Felix began to walk out of the doorway.

"Its time for us to look around the town, considering we haven't been out here that much." Felix called out, as we began to walk down the road.

"Okay then, but make sure to come back before night!" Twilight calls out.

"Sure thing!" we both call out, as we began our exploration.

? POV

"So these are our new arrivals… although they don't look much, they can still prove to be a thorn in our plans… we should erase them." The being laughs, and conjures a confused terrorist carrying a AK47, looking completely dazed.

 **Who is this mystical being? and what are his intentions with our two men? Find out in the next chapter!**

 **Editor's Note:  
Hello guys, this is Austin, Felix's cowriter. I'm just helping him out with some plot stuff, writing characters, and overall conventions. Expect new chapters at least every week, we will try our best to get 'em out as fast as possibly possible.  
With that aside...SEND US YOUR OC's. We have no particular direction where we're sending this story...so anything goes, really. Send us a PM and we will consider it :)  
Reviews are always appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: And we are back! So I realised that I forgot to mention who skipper is in chapter 2, and Skipper is essentially a nickname for Lieutenant Roger Hudson. This is the third chapter of the story, and for everyone who has been viewing this story, please favourite it. Me and my cowriter are going to have a deal in which if we reach at least 10 favourites, I'll get a CSGO skin. thanks! - FelixTheHelix**

Felix Verdun POV

The moment I heard the sound of the AK, I knew our the day fucked. The sound of the Russian AR reported throughout the town, and I could hear a shit ton of screams.

"Roger, we have a problem." I muttered over to him.

"No shit Felix. I think we have a anarchist to take care of." Roger replied, as he unslung his HK 416.

"how the hell did he get in here?" I muttered, as I unslung my modified SG-553 and pulled back the charging handle. We moved down the street with caution as we reached where the firing had taken place. there were several broken windows and a crap ton of bullet holes in the walls. I walked down the road, kicking aside empty casings of bullets. It seemed that no one was hurt, but according to the locals, the anarchist had run off into the forest. As we walked around in the forest, I began to speak.

"Can we just toss in a Molotov and set the forest on fire? then we won't have to worry about him." I complained.

"If you do, then your Princess friend is going to come from her castle and shoot you with magical lightning. now shut up and help me look for him." Roger answered, and began following the footprints towards the forest.

"God fucking damnit." I muttered, and I trudged after him. The walk in the forest was a creepy one. All the trees had a creepy look, and we were constantly looking around, with the feeling that we were being watched.

"Can you please rethink about that molotov idea?" I whined, as I tripped over a root and fell face first into the dirt.

"no, but maybe you could just conjure a pair of night vision goggles so you don't trip over your ass." Roger deadpanned, as he walked past me.

"Nah, i think ill just do this." I began concentrating, and my armour reshaped. When I opened my eyes, I could see a complete HUD with the night vision on.

"Yup, ODST armour looks the best." I proudly said to myself, as I picked up my SG-553 and began walking again. Roger said nothing, other than giving me a glance and letting out a sigh. After a hour or so, I peered at the motion tracker that I had installed into the HUD, and saw several red blips blink to life all around us.

"Uhhh Roger? I think we should stop walking…" I slowly spoke, and Roger turned around.

"What is it now? Because if your planning to slow us down just for your fucking molotov idea, Im seriously going to go off without you." Roger shouted.

"Just look around us." I muttered, and as we looked around our perimeter, and we were met with a shitload of green eyes. We slowly walked towards each other until we were back to back. Neither side made a move until one of the creatures jumped out and showed itself. It was a pile of sticks and logs, all formed together to take the shape of a wolf.

"Still not going to allow the molotov idea?" I chirped, and he simply shook his head. Soon, all of the creatures had jumped out and we were now surrounded by thirty of them.

"Can I at least conjure a fucking flamethrower? That would be great." I muttered, and Roger shook his head again.

"We can't risk setting the entire forest on fire. If we do, Ponyville might get caught and burst into flames." Roger slowly spoke, as he moved his gaze on all of the creatures.

"You know what? Fuck this!" I shouted, as I unclipped my bayonet and flipped it, transforming it into a Roman Gladius and charged at them.

"Victory and Glory to Rome!"

"Damnit Felix!" Roger yelled at me as he began firing bursts into the crowd of creatures. I charged with the blade posed as the first one pounced at me. I made a single clean cut, and it's log body split in half. I looked at the remaining wolves.

"Bring it, motherfuckers." I challenged, as I got ready for a fight.

Skipper POV

Felix was insane. We don't even know anything about these creatures. They could be sentient beings, and we were just committing genocide on an entire group. Meanwhile, I was busy firing round after round at the incoming wolves, kicking away any that got too close. Felix looked like he was having the time of his life. He was slashing and stabbing at the wolves and cutting them in half, and yelling a war cry at the same time. Eventually, I fired at the last creature, and it crumbled into a pile of wood. With the barrel of my gun still smoking, I turned to Felix.

"Don't ever start a fight again without thinking. We don't know what they are capable of, especially because we don't even know if they are sentient or not." I explained, As Felix pulled a branch off the katana.

"Hey, at least we killed all of these fuckers. Now they won't surprise us anymore." Felix flipped his Katana, turning it back into a bayonet and clipping it back into his gun.

"Are you ever going to listen to me?" I deadpanned, and Felix just looked at me.

"I guess not." I muttered, and turned around, just in time to see the pile of wood from the creatures form together into a giant bipedal wolf.

"Oh shit."

"Can I use the molotov now?"

Felix Verdun POV

I knew we were fucked the moment I saw the giant wolf looking down at us. Without thinking, I conjured a match and lit it.

"What are you doing Felix?" Roger whispered to me, as I began to move my arm backwards.

"Easy, Roger. Operation Firestorm is about to commence." I then threw the match as hard as I could at the wolf and grabbed Roger.

"Now we fucking run." We both turned and broke into a running stride, as the light behind us grew brighter. I stopped and turned around, just in time to have my night vision flare and see a massive burning frame of a creature crumble to ashes as the forest grew dark once again.

"Holy Shit! I started a bonfire!" I shouted with glee, as Roger turned around to see a pile of ash.

"Okay, so I guess the fire idea would have worked. Why didn't you do it sooner?" Roger demanded, as I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe the prick that kept saying, don't use fire, it will burn down the entire fucking forest?"

"Okay, I get it. no need to rub it in." Roger muttered, as he checked his remaining magazines.

"Soooo…. Should we keep looking for our middle eastern friend or just leave this forest?" I questioned.

"We are going to keep looking. Who knows what could happen if this anarchist got out of the forest into another kingdom. A war could start if he offered to fight." Roger explained.

"Okay then. LEEEEEEEROYY JEEEENNNNKINS!" I shouted, and ran deeper into the forest.

"Goddamnit Felix!" Roger shouted at me, as he ran as well. I kept running through the forest, hauling ass until I got the breath knocked out of me by a fucking tree branch.

"Owwwww…. My gut…." I moaned, as I heaved myself back to my feet and looked around. I could see a clearing just up ahead, along with a campfire.

"I guess our little buddy is here." I muttered to myself, as I waited for Roger to arrive. He arrive three minutes later, breathing a bit heavily as he caught up.

"Don't ever fucking do that again, goddamnit. I almost lost you." He panted, and I motioned for him to stay quiet. I unpolarised my helmet and mouthed, Tango spotted, and pointed at the bushes. He mouthed back, got it. I then proceeded to draw out a plan in the dirt with a stick. Roger nodded at my plan, and we began to carry it out. I unpinned a flashbang and tossed it over our heads towards the anarchist, and we both jumped out of the bushes. Roger kicked the AK away as I tied up the still stunned anarchist with some pretty durable rope.

"Check him for a knife, just in case. We don't want him to be free again." Roger instructed, and I dug around his pockets to find a butterfly knife.

"Hehehe, Finders keepers." I grinned to myself, as I flipped the knife open and shut it again.

"Goddamn government dogs! Why can't you just leave us alone?" The anarchist shouted, while squinting his eyes.

"Well, one thing is, we aren't government dogs, well I guess technically I am, considering Im the one in command of a newly made army, but other than that, no, we had zero intentions of going after you. Honestly, I was ready to just toss a molotov into the forest and see you running out screaming." I said with a malicious grin, as Roger cleared his throat.

"What he means is that we believed that you had harmful intentions and still believe so. You can prove us wrong by explaining yourself and how you got here, or my buddy can just empty about thirty rounds into your body."

"Okay, okay, just don't shoot me, okay? I was with my buddies and we were going to blow up skyscraper, but someone must have tipped them off, because we all got shot before we could get in. I know i died, but…. why am I still alive?" He asked us, and we both looked at each other warily.

"Well, first of all, your in a land of a humanoid race of ponies, who are fairly old in terms of technology. Also, magic exists here, so that reply actually is valid. Also, the government here is a oligarchy, with two ruling princesses that have the ability to strike you down without even being a few hundred miles from you, so if you ever escape, I can just tell them about your past and you will most likely die a slow and painful death." I chirped, while playing with the anarchists knife.

"Hey! Gimme that! thats my knife!"

"Yeah, well fuck you too. Its mine now." I replied, as I began to put it into my pack.

"Felix, just give him back the fucking knife." Roger replied, while casually stuffing several magazines into his pocket.

"Ughh… fine. Have your fucking knife back." I tossed it at him, which he caught.

"thanks. I needed that." He said as he stood up, with the ropes still tied on him.

"A little help with these ropes?"

"ummm, i dunno…." I akwardly replied with a sheepish look on my face. Suddenly, We heard a roar and the sound of footsteps from a few meters away from us. We barely had time to back away from the terrorist as a Drakon with unusual fiery purple eyes popped out of a bush and chomped on the terrorist.

"Oh shit! Open fire!" I yelled, as I began unloading onto the Drakon. Roger began burst firing with his HK, as we emptied bullets into the Drakon. The bullets didn't do a single thing other than make his eyes change orange, and he gave us a confused look as we stopped firing.

"Dafuq?" I said out loud, as the Drakon turned and slithered away.

"Sooo…. The Drakon eats our Anarchist and switches eye colour and bails. great." Roger responded, shaking his head.

"Now we can't get any information."

"At least we got rid of the Anarchist!" I chirped cheerfully, as I conjured a mountain dew six pack and offered him a bottle. Roger seemed to be really deep in his thoughts, because he grabbed the mountain dew and drank from it with the same look the entire time.

"We should probably head home now. we need to tell them what happened. And this forest gives me the creeps…" I spoke, and we began our trek home.


End file.
